Off the Wall (2)
OPENING SPIEL (1): "It's the wild new game show where players go head to head in the craziest games you've ever seen. That's why we call it… OFF THE WALL!" OPENING SPIEL (2): "It's the show where players go head to head in some very different kinds of games that can only be described as… OFF THE WALL!" REST OF SPIEL: "And now, here's a man (insert funny or cool phrase here)! Our host, Larry Zeno!" Off the Wall was a children's game show produced by Vin Di Bona Productions that aired on the Disney Channel starting in 1998 and ending in 1999. The show only lasted for one season. It was hosted by the wild & crazy-haired Larry Zeno, and co-hosted by Kelli Kirkland. Gameplay Two teams of three kids competed in a series of weird, outrageous, and unusual events; all played against nine pre-videotaped on-the-street contestants in Disneyland. The First Two Rounds In these rounds, one player from each team chose a video on-the-street player from the video wall (hence the name of the show) to play against in a stunt. A brief videotaped interview was then played, after which host Larry explained the stunt. The stunt began by virtue of Larry & the audience counting down (5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!), and the in-studio player's job was to beat the videotaped on-the-street player (sometimes within a time limit of 30 seconds). If successful, the contestant earned points for the team, but if unsuccessful, no points were awarded (ties always went to the on-the-street player). After one player took a turn, another player from the opposing team took a chance. One of the on-the-street players was dubbed the "Double Trouble" player; should the in-studio contestant win this stunt, he/she earned double the points for the team. Point Values E5y6e.jpg|Video wall, video wall, video wall, who is the fairest of them all? Ok, just pick one kid. Ye5.jpg|Here is a blue team contestant completing a task from one of the people on the video wall Yer.jpg|And here is a yellow team completing another task. Don't let that bowl drop on your head! vlcsnap-2013-02-06-16h46m19s41.png|What in the world does Larry have in his hands? vlcsnap-2014-04-30-15h42m00s0.png|Boy this weird kid makes funny faces! But which faces match? vlcsnap-2014-04-30-15h45m24s239.png|Larry demonstrating a game to the team. Snapshot 1 (3-31-2017 6-43 PM).png|Come on! Time's ticking! Snapshot 2 (3-31-2017 6-44 PM).png|For this contestant, it's "launch" time! LOL! Snapshot 3 (3-31-2017 6-47 PM).png|I've never seen basketball being played like that before! Eat your heart out, Michael Jordan! Snapshot 4 (3-31-2017 6-47 PM).png|What's that contestant eating? vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h37m52s418.png|The blue team contestant performing the stunt with the video wall kid vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h38m54s213.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h40m06s272.png|AAAAAH! CREEPY FACE! vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h41m13s001.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h43m25s090.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h44m23s805.png|Time for the blue team to perform another stunt! vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h44m54s499.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h55m26s854.png Round 3: Head-to-Head Challenge The final two players from both teams competed against each other and one last video player in this deciding round called "The Head-to-Head Challenge". To start, the video challenger's interview was played, then the challenge was explained and played. The first studio contestant to beat the video challenger earned 300 points, with an additional 250 points awarded for beating the studio opponent. (In the event of a tie between studio players, no points were awarded.) The theoretical maximum score was 1,050 points (100 in Round 1, 400 in Round 2 "Double Trouble", and 550 in round 3). The team with the most points won the game, and went on to play for a grand prize. Bonus Round: The Ultimate Showdown In the bonus game, the winning team played one last game, this time against a member of the studio audience. After the game was explained, the round began. If the team could beat the audience member, they won a grand prize for each team member; otherwise, they still received a consolation prize. More Screenshots vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h18m07s292.png|Is it just me, or did Larry get electrocuted because of the way his hair looks? vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h14m16s595.png|Larry demonstrating a game vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h16m23s870.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h20m56s148.png|The video wall kid performing the stunt vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h20m23s139.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h23m43s913.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h25m26s181.png|YIKES! vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h27m41s554.png|Careful with that bowl! vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h28m43s408.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h29m18s570.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h31m45s145.png|It's the video wall kid's turn again vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h32m58s073.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h35m15s282.png|Larry should be the next mad scientist. His hair is just craaaaaaazy! vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h36m05s504.png|Time for a new game, and here's Larry to teach us how to play! vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h36m47s089.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h37m28s402.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h37m39s889.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h39m45s878.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h41m09s915.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h42m41s977.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h43m35s320.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h44m00s738.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h45m18s100.png|OUCH! Doesn't that hurt? vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h45m40s619.png|OH THE PAIN! vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h46m56s079.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h48m41s264.png vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h50m56s870.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h52m24s551.png|A portable TV prize $ gum57.jpg Britt.jpg Harry z.jpg off.jpg headach.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h48m55s724.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h49m11s930.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h49m23s366.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h49m39s248.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h49m52s546.png vlcsnap-2018-01-25-16h54m05s026.png|Nice shot of the studio audience Production Companies vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h52m49s568.png|Off the Wall is a Media Arts Production! vlcsnap-2015-09-28-22h53m05s355.png|In Association with Vin Di Bona Productions! Rating Additional Page Off the Wall (2)/Video Gallery External links *Off the Wall Page at the Vin di Bona website *Brian's Off the Wall Page *[http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind151_offthewall.html Off the Wall @ Game Show Garbage] Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Childrens Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Vin Di Bona Productions Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1998 premieres Category:1999 endings